Deus Ex - Dividers (FR)
by Tsumeo
Summary: Prague. Nous sommes en 2028. L'humanité est divisée pour de bon. Et j'ai honte. Honte de voir jusqu'où l'on peut aller pour rejeter les autres. Le jour où j'ai rencontré cet homme… Je savais que c'était ma seule chance de changer les choses. [Prequelle de Mankind Divided, traduit de l'anglais - Avec Adam Jensen, d'autres personnages, officiels ou créés]
1. Retour

_Bonjour !_

 _J'ai d'abord écrit cette fanfiction en anglais, et vu que j'aime traduire d'un côté comme de l'autre, je me suis dit que j'allais l'adapter en français. J'attends avec impatience la sortie de Mankind Divided et donc… Je me lance dans l'écriture. Il y a probablement des incohérences avec l'histoire originale, bien sûr. Qui plus est étant donné qu'on n'a que de vagues informations sur Mankind. Ça n'empêche pas qu'il est toujours intéressant de faire fonctionner ses méninges… Alors ? Que se passe-t-il entre 2027 et 2029 ? Suspens…_

 _ **Disclaimers :** l'univers et certains des personnages appartiennent à la franchise Deus Ex. L'histoire contiendra de nouveaux personnages, mais aussi Jensen et d'autres...  
_

* * *

Mon téléphone sonne. Je regarde autour de moi, ennuyée. Enfin bon, à cette heure, il n'y a quasiment personne dans le train de toute façon. Je décroche et réponds à voix basse :

-Coucou, maman…  
-Ma puce ! Comment s'est passée ton entrevue ?

Je grimace. Heureusement qu'elle ne peut pas me voir, vu que je n'utilise pas de webcam…

-Et bien… ça aurait pu être pire, disons… Ils cherchaient quelque chose de plus… « mainstream ». Au moins, ils n'ont pas dit que c'était nul…  
-Oh…

Essayer de trouver du travail dans le milieu du divertissement, de nos jours… Vu comme le monde se porte mal, on pourrait penser que le business est resplendissant pour les musiciens et les artistes en tout genre. Les gens n'aiment-ils pas sortir pour aller voir des concerts, aller au cinéma, ou aller à un Oneman show d'humour durant les périodes les plus sombres ? Apparemment, plus maintenant. Plus tant que ça, en tout cas. Excepté pour certains endroits…

-… Peut-être que je testerai les nightclubs plus tôt que prévu, au final, dis-je sur un ton sarcastique.  
-Ne dis pas ça… Ils n'ont rien dit par rapport à ton statut de Naturelle, au moins ? Si on t'a encore proposé de te faire augmentée, je jure que je…  
-Non, non, t'inquiète pas, ils n'ont rien insinué, maman. C'est pas comme si tu pouvais trouver des cliniques LIMB ici, de toute manière. Je suis toujours dans la partie Nat de la ville, en plus…

Oui. C'est comme ça, maintenant. La Banlieue Naturelle et la Banlieue Augmentée se font face et séparent la Prague Naturelle et la Prague Augmentée. Quelle partie est la meilleure, comment puis-je le savoir ? Pour l'instant la Banlieue Nat est vide de tout événement répréhensible d'après Picus TV. Et c'est le cas de partout sur Terre. Les villes Nat : quasi-parfaites. Aucun soucis. Pourtant, trouver du travail autre que dans la sécurité, dans le management, en tant que concierge ou ouvrier… Bhaaa…

On ne se croise quasiment plus. Je parle des Nats et des Augs. A part dans les gares, lorsque parfois les Augs sont autorisés à rejoindre la partie Nat pour un temps imparti. Nous sommes divisés pour de bon. Des deux côtés, le terrorisme est à son comble. Oui, je dis bien « des deux côtés ». Car on dirait que les journaux télévisés ont un grand intérêt à garder l'innocence des Naturels… Dite-moi… Avant tout, qui a mis en place cet énorme Apartheid ?

Ma mère est désolée au bout du fil :  
-Et est-ce qu'ils connaissaient ton nom ? Est-ce qu'ils ont fait des remarques sur… Oh, je t'en supplie Hellen, est-ce que tu pourrais… Je ne sais pas, débuter une carrière dans un autre milieu ? Tu pourrais avoir de si bons jobs, à ton niveau… Tu gagnerais bien ta vie et…

Et ça recommence… Et à propos de ce que je disais plus tôt ? Ah oui… Mes opinions. Elles gênent les gens. Elles gênent tellement que j'ai été maintes fois licenciée ou mise à l'écart par les programmeurs de concerts, de lives, de festivals, même de session jam dans des bars. On est dans les banlieues Nat, vous voyez. On ne parle pas de ce genre de choses en territoire Nat. « Les Augs ? Ils sont perdus. Ils ont abandonné leur humanité. William Taggart avait raison, en son temps. Qu'il repose en paix. On aurait du l'écouter. » C'est ce que j'entends dans les rues, ces temps-ci. Tous les jours.

Depuis l'incident de Panchaea, où les grosses têtes de Humanity Front, Tai Yong Medical, Sarif et Darrow Industries ont coulé au fond de l'océan, les agressions envers les Augs ont été encore plus violentes. Si violentes que le gouvernement (comme ils disent) a décidé de créer les nouveaux « murs de Berlin » (comme je le dis) pour chaque grande ville. En ont résulté les plus grosses exodes rurales jamais connues dans l'histoire de l'humanité. Pourquoi ? Parce que ces murs ne pouvaient pas être reproduits dans les petites villes et les villages. Et les gens avaient peur. Ils étaient effrayés à l'idée qu'une folie meurtrière puisse à nouveau s'emparer des augmentés, et qu'ils déciment les populations. Les villes Nat et Aug sont de ce fait sur-habitées. Les capsule-hotels mis au point par les japonais, et repris par la célèbre Basse-ville de Hengsha ont été exportés partout dans le monde. Il est maintenant commun de voir les moins aisés habités dans pas plus d'un mètre carré.

-Maman… Je dois garder courage. Les gens ont peur, c'est tout.

Je n'en dis pas plus. Elle comprendra. Je ne suis pas seule dans ce train, et avoir ce type de conversation en publique n'est pas une bonne idée… Ce n'est pas dans ma nature d'abandonner un débat, je sais, mais il est tard, et je suis assez fatiguée pour ne pas vouloir m'attirer des ennuis.

Je change de sujet :

-Comment c'est, à la maison de retraite ? Désolée, je ne suis pas venue te voir aujourd'hui…  
-ça va… Il fait un peu chaud ici mais les infirmières sont gentilles. Et c'est agréable d'avoir des soins traditionnels. Ça me rappelle un temps où la vie était bien plus facile, ma chérie.  
-Ah… La vie aurait déjà été facile un jour ?  
-Tu es si pessimiste, Hellen…  
-Tu dis toujours ça quand mon style de vie te dérange, donc…

Je regarde par la vitre du train… Le terminus n'est pas loin.

-Je dois raccrocher, je suis presque arrivée. Je t'aime, maman.  
-On en reparlera. Je t'aime aussi.

« On en reparlera ». Jamais bon signe. Je devrais apprendre à mentir, lui dire que tout va bien, que j'ai un travail stable quelque part au-delà des étoiles, mais… Mais ce ne serait pas « moi ». Les mensonges me gênent. Voilà pourquoi il m'est difficile de vivre dans la Banlieue Nat, je pense.  
Je me lève de mon siège en même temps que les trois ou quatre autres personnes qui sont dans le train avec moi. La voix mécanique des haut-parleurs annonce notre arrivée :

« Terminus – Gare Taggart. Gare Taggart. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel en plaçant mon étuis à guitare sur mon épaule. Dans la grande gare, la communauté-fourmi des citoyens se meuve. Les gardes de Belltower sont de partout. Surtout vers la grille de séparation. Ils observent la foule à travers leur casque, remontant régulièrement leurs armes entre leurs mains lourdement gantées. Je fronce les sourcils. On voit ça tous les jours, oui. Mais cette fois, il y a plus de gardes que d'habitude. En plus, les lampes rouges au dessus des portes de séparation clignotent. Une nouvelle attaque terroriste ? De quel côté, cette fois ?

Je frissonne. On voit ça tous les jours, de toute manière. Mais je frissonne à chaque fois.

* * *

 **-Il a passé la frontière, Jensen. Tu dois te grouiller… Tu vas devoir aller en territoire Nat…**

 **La voix dans sa tête est légèrement brouillée. Il y a trop d'interférences… Au moins, la sécurité est renforcée. Communiquer via chaîne cryptée est de plus en plus difficile. Adam jette un œil autour de lui et examine la foule. Devant lui, les gardes de Belltower sont tendus. Ceux qui se trouvent de l'autre côté de la barrière doivent ressentir la même chose. Certaines personnes de la foule observe la sécurité d'un œil perturbé, mais ils tracent leur route assez rapidement. On ne s'arrête pas devant les gardes de Belltower trop longtemps… Surtout quand on est augmenté.**

 **-Quoi ? Il serait passé par les conduits d'aération ? murmure Adam.**  
 **-Je sais pas. Peut-être par le plafond. Il est bien trop massif pour passer par des trous de souris comme tu le fais. C'est un véritable Pitbull.**  
 **-Je vais devoir te demander de disparaître un temps, Stanley. Déconnecte-toi du réseau. Tu ne dois pas risquer de te faire remarqué dans cette partie de la ville.**  
 **-Tu vas y aller seul ? T'es taré, mec…**  
 **-Est-ce qu'on a vraiment le choix ? Je te contacte ASAP. Je coupe le signal.**

 **D'un clic, la conversation est finie. Adam se glisse derrière une cabine téléphonique. Il devient néant. Cape d'invisibilité. Il ne peut risquer de faire sonner les alarmes. Il devra faire le tour. Rapidement. Et si sa cible s'est échappée par le toit ? Lui, il passera sous terre…**

* * *

 _Fin du premier chapitre... Le deuxième arrivera rapidement, avec de l'action et la révélation de qui est ce fameux... "Pitbull".  
_


	2. Destination Finale

_Comme promis, plus d'action dans ce chapitre. Bien sûr, il y a encore de l'exposition, principalement pour faire une jonction entre la fin de Human Revolution et le début de cette fanfic. D'après les développeurs, la "vraie fin" de HR est celle de l'auto-destruction du complexe de Panchaea. J'ai donc réutilisé cette idée...  
De plus, des annotations indiquées par "*" renvoient à des explications à la fin du chapitre, pour ceux qui sont un peu perdus avec l'univers Deus Ex._

 _Et comme vous avez pu le remarquer, je me suis un peu amusée à créer un nouveau "lexique"... "Nat", "Augs"... ça sonne mieux dans la version anglaise, faut dire, mais c'est plus pratique que d'écrire les mots entiers à chaque fois haha._  
 _Aussi, justement, vu que je joue à tous mes jeux en version originale, je ne connais pas forcément les termes canons utilisés dans la version française. Je m'en excuse, s'il y a des termes qui ne sont pas les bons._

 _Et sans plus attendre, la suite de l'histoire..._  
 _Disclaimers : l'univers et certains personnages appartiennent à la franchise Deus Ex._

* * *

 **Jensen sert la mâchoire et se concentre. Il a finalement trouvé ce qu'il voulait. Dans les toilettes de la gare, tout simplement : une canalisation conduisant à un niveau inférieur. Maintenant, il suffit d'analyser correctement la situation.  
Grâce à ses implants oculaires, il tente de voir à travers les murs et les niveaux supérieurs. Les silhouettes dorées de milliers de gens l'entourent. Aucun signe de Victor Marchenko*, le « Pitbull » dont parlait Stanley – son pilote VTOL pour cette mission – quelques minutes auparavant.**

 **Après les événements de Panchaea, Jensen avait disparu. Blessé et épuisé suite à l'explosion du complexe, il était reparti de zéro. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était advenu de Sarif, Taggart, ou même Darrow. Leur mort avait été annoncée via tous les journaux possibles. Mais que pouvait croire Jensen, après tout ce qu'il avait vu là-bas ? Il n'avait pas essayé de reprendre contact avec Pritchard. Même si en soit, il avait prouvé plus d'une fois qu'il était le seul être humain sur Terre à mériter sa totale confiance. Jensen était resté, et reste toujours dans l'ombre, en tout cas pour l'instant.**  
 **Il avait donc essayé de trouver un autre but : démanteler la secte des Illuminati pour de bon. Lorsqu'il avait entendu parler de la secte pour la première fois, il avait ri. Mais maintenant, il n'y avait plus aucun doute. Ces conspirations. Ces cyber-menaces. Ces coups montés. Tout cela faisait partie de sa vie depuis le début. Le tout début. Son propre ADN n'avait-il pas été la source du Projet Hyron ?**

 **Quelques semaines plus tard, il avait trouvé la communauté qu'il cherchait. Le Collectif Juggernaut, implanté non seulement en Amérique, mais aussi dans le monde entier. Avec conviction, Jensen avait traqué l'ID d'un de ses membres – Pritchard, sans le savoir, avait été un bon mentor en la matière. La traque avait été plutôt facile et rapide, à vrai dire… Et il s'était avéré qu'il s'agissait de l'ID et de l'adresse IP de Garvin Quinn*. Adam, déjà à l'époque, pensait que c'était une étrange coïncidence.**  
 **Instantanément, Quinn lui avait répondu via info-link.**

 _ **« Je savais que tu me recontacterais assez rapidement, Bratan. J'ai gardé une trace de ton IP pour que tu puisses facilement passer outre mon système de sécurité via une ouverture faite exclusivement pour toi. Et oui, les membres du Juggernaut ne sont pas des novices. On sait comment transformer tout type de système en petites maisons de vacances dans le monde cybernétique. Je vais arranger un meeting vocal entre toi et Janus – le big boss – très bientôt. Si tu es prêt à partir, prends un vol pour Prague dès que possible. Certains de nos contacts s'y trouvent déjà. »**_

 **Un jour à peine plus tard, Adam prenait l'avion vers l'Est, sans aucun bagage.**  
 **En observant la vaste étendue des nuages dorés à travers la vitre, il rejouait en boucle les événements de ces derniers jours dans sa tête. A la place du soleil brûlant à l'horizon, Zao Yun Rhu mourrait d'une balle en plein cœur. A la place des ombres courantes sur les nuages, des hommes et des femmes enragés hurlaient, crachaient, se jetaient dans les murs, fuitaient à travers les débris. Et à la place de son reflet dans la vitre… Megan. Devant lui, mais hors de portée. A nouveau. En quoi pouvait-il croire à présent ?**

 **Voilà où il en est. Les doigts sur sa tempe, claquant de la langue impatiemment. Il se pose soudainement la question suivante : e** **st-il possible que les augmentations de couverture thermale soient disponibles sur le marché, de nos jours ?  
Marchenko est censé se trouver quelques étages au dessus. Son radar visuel devrait pouvoir capter sa signature thermale sur 50 mètres de distance au moins…  
Oui, il n'y a pas d'autres explications plausibles. Et si c'est le cas, la situation est plus mauvaise que prévu. Et dire qu'Adam n'a plus de contact vocal avec d'autres membres de Juggernaut pour l'instant…**  
 **Il y a peut-être une autre explication cependant : le Pitbull est peut-être déjà hors de portée. Et en territoire Nat. Et ça ? C'est une mauvaise nouvelle.**  
 **Adam active son augmentation coupe-son et se glisse dans le conduit tel un serpent chassant sa proie… Sauf que la proie est probablement bien plus dangereuse que le prédateur…**

* * *

Je marche discrètement sur le trottoir, un peu appréhensive. Les rues sont calmes à cette heure – en regardant mon téléphone, je me rends compte qu'il est quasiment deux heures du matin. Ah… Qu'on me redise pourquoi je rentre SI tard ?

Après l'entrevue – pendant laquelle je me suis faite recalée – j'ai un peu dérivé de mon parcours initial, je dois l'avouer. Je ne suis pas le type de personne à se lamenter sur son sort, mais cette fois, j'étais déprimée, alors… Je m'étais rendue au centre-ville, et c'était une bonne excuse pour simplement errer dans les rues, et regarder autour de moi. Sauf que la vue ne m'avait pas plus remontée le moral que ça. Particulièrement vers les postes de contrôles des métros et des gares. Tous ces augmentés… traités de « Bugs », « Boîtes de conserves », « Aug-à-merdes ». Ils vivent un enfer. Et je ne parle pas des gens encore accros à la Neuropozyne, jetés hors des gares comme des détritus. Aucune aide. Aucun geste de bonne grâce. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à supporter ça.

Toute la journée, je me suis demandée si c'est vraiment la ville – que dis-je, le monde dans lequel je veux vivre. Est-ce que je suis prête à servir un gouvernement, ou même des corporations qui ont tourné le dos à un pan entier de la société ? NOUS TOUS, nous avons créé les augmentations. NOUS TOUS, nous avons contribué au développement de la technologie, par de petits gestes quotidiens. Cette technologie a été utilisée pour contrôler, et changer nos corps et nos esprits. Et maintenant, ceux qui ont bénéficié de ces augmentations sont traités comme des monstres. « Ils n'ont pas résisté à la tentation ». Oui, oui… Enfin, ce serait plutôt : « Nous avons détourné le regard avec honte et dégoût pour ne plus voir ceux qui avaient innocemment voulu atteindre une nouvelle forme de bien-être et de perfection. » Parce qu'en soit, il s'agit de cela… Certaines personnes cherchent à être reconnues. A être traitées comme des gens normaux. L'aveugle veut voir. Le sourd veut entendre. Le paraplégique ou le vétéran de guerre veulent marcher, prendre la main de leur enfant dans la leur. Tout a dérapé, au bout d'un moment. Même moi, il y a un temps, j'ai hésité à me faire faire un implant de main ou de nouveaux poumons. Pour pouvoir mieux chanter, ou mieux jouer de la guitare. Mais c'était trop cher, pour une étudiante comme moi. Si à l'époque, ça avait été moins cher, est-ce que je les aurais, maintenant ? Probablement… Mince alors…

Alors que je continue de marcher, en partie cachée par les ombres projetées par les bâtiments, j'entends un pas pressé de l'autre côté de la rue. Je tourne légèrement la tête. Et mon cœur manque un battement.  
Pendant une fraction de seconde, j'ai l'impression que mes oreilles me font défaut. Je veux dire… Cet homme qui court, il est massif, et pourtant, son pas parait si léger à l'ouïe…  
Mais le plus important…  
Des bras bioniques d'une taille phénoménale, cachés légèrement sous des manches noires. Une taille d'environ deux mètres. Un sac de forme carrée dans le dos.  
Quelque chose ne va pas… Vraiment pas…  
L'Aug détourne le regard. Dans ma direction. Il m'a vu. Un sourire terrible barre son visage.  
Et il poursuit sa route.

Oh, mon dieu…

* * *

 **Une bombe. Marchenko transporte une bombe.**

 **Après être sorti du conduit d'aération et avoir activé une luminosité accrue dans son conduit oculaire, Adam l'a finalement trouvé. Il court en direction de la Banlieue Nat, un système coupe-son comme le sien activé. Ce sac ne peut pas contenir autre chose qu'une bombe.**

 **Prendre pour cible la banlieue Nat est tactiquement une « bonne idée », quand on y pense. La gare est plus grande et il y aurait plus de chaos, c'est sûr. Mais les banlieues sont plus calmes. Il y a beaucoup de gens, mais aucun risque de toucher un augmenté ici. Et vu qu'il est deux heures du matin, les victimes mourront dans leur sommeil. Il est clair qu'étant donné qu'une banlieue de cette taille est moins peuplée qu'une gare, cette bombe est un signal d'avertissement. Un avertissement qui marquera le début de l'expansion du territoire Aug. Prochainement, ARC, la coalition pour les droits des augmentés, cherchera à faire valoir ses revendications. Certains membres de manière pacifique, certes, mais d'autres emploieront la manière forte…**

 **Avec un acte terroriste perpétré de la sorte, pourtant, les requêtes des Aug quelles qu'elles soient ne seront jamais entendues. Adam le sait mieux que personne.**  
 **Son coupe-son toujours activé, Adam se met à sprinter. Ses jambes augmentées lui permettent d'aller plus vite que sa cible, et en quelques secondes, il est à ses trousses. Cependant la rapidité du sprint ne permet pas à son coupe-son d'être optimal. Immédiatement, Marchenko le remarque.**  
 **Ils le savent tous les deux : pour la réussite de leur mission respective, ils ne peuvent pas utiliser de balles. Pas de coups de feu. Trop de bruit. Marchenko veut placer sa bombe sur la place avant de disparaître dans les ténèbres. Adam veut annihiler la menace sans alarmer les civils ou la sécurité…**

 **Un combat silencieux mais sauvage s'amorce alors. Le Pitbull se retourne, son poing bionique fonçant vers la mâchoire d'Adam. Ce dernier plie les genoux avant que le coup ne l'atteigne et active la lame de son bras droit pour tenter d'éventrer son adversaire. Sa tentative échoue cependant, et d'un simple geste, sa cible le frappe à l'épaule. Le coup projette Adam en arrière violemment, si violemment qu'il sent les vertèbres de sa nuque craquer. Mais la douleur ne l'arrête pas. Il doit viser le dos… Le dos.**  
 **Malheureusement, Jensen ne dispose pas d'une couverture thermale. Et étant donné que Marchenko semble disposer des dernières « mise à jour » en matière d'implants, il est inutile de devenir invisible. Sa chaleur corporelle le trahirait instantanément. Le seul moyen de désarmer cette bombe est d'être plus intelligent et plus rapide… Recevoir un nouveau coup ? Hors de question…**

 **Et bien que les nuisances sonores soient à éviter, les armes bien adaptées à la situation ne le sont pas... Jensen saisit son 10mm équipé d'un silencieux coincé dans sa ceinture et se rapproche. Alors que Marchenko se prépare à écraser sa tête du poing, Adam tire plusieurs balles à bout portant dans son épaule droite, là où il pense que se rejoignent l'implant bionique et la chaire. Le Pitbull retient un râle de douleur, laissant échapper une grognement rauque. Pendant ce temps, Jensen active à nouveau la lame de son bras, se jette dans les airs aussi rapidement qu'un serpent, et coupe les lanières du sac dans le dos de son adversaire.**

 **-Niet...**

 **Marchenko attrape Jensen par les cheveux pour le jeter au sol à nouveau. L'homme sert le sac contre sa poitrine et refuse de le lâcher, même sous les coups. L'un deux brises les os d'un de ses bras bioniques. Aucune douleur, mais des fourmillements se font sentir au bout de ses doigts... Pourtant, ses muscles restent bandés, bloquant tout accès à la bombe. L'utilité des prothèses, parfois...**  
 **Le Pitbull continue de frapper, de plus en plus fort, et alors que Jensen se sent écrasé par le poids du colosse, il lève le bras... Et plante la lame dans l'oeil droit de Marchenko. La bête se contorsionne, ne pouvant cette fois pas retenir un cri de douleur. Et alors qu'une réaction vive le fait sursauter, la lame glisse sur son front, déchirant les chairs, élargissant la blessure. Il se jette en arrière, une main collée à son front ensanglanté, essayant de rassembler ses esprits. Au même moment, Adam sent une poussée d'adrénaline courir dans ses veines. Il ouvre le sac, regarde la bombe. Là. Le pad de désarmement. Avec son augmentation de hacking à pleine puissance, il peut l'ouvrir et détruire le système explosif en moins de...**

 **10 secondes...**  
 _ **Marchenko titube, essuie son front d'un revers de manche, réajuste sa vision dans son oeil restant.**_  
 **8 secondes...**  
 _ **Il respire par saccades, une main tendue vers le dos d'Adam.**_  
 **5 secondes...**  
 _ **Trop tard. Trop tard pour s'occuper de discrétion. Il doit le faire. Il active l'arme cachée dans son bras.**_  
 **3 secondes.**  
 _ **Soudain, un bruit. Loin derrière. Alarmé, il se retourne sauvagement. Des renforts ?**_  
 _ **Non. RIEN.**_  
 **1 seconde...**

 **Adam ferme son poing avec force, et brise la bille de titane qui aurait été responsable de la mort d'une centaine de personne cette nuit. Un nuage de soulagement passe dans ses yeux...**  
 **Tout de suite dissipé. Une main le saisit par le col et l'envoie en arrière. Une autre main le frappe à la tête. Violemment. Le Pitbull est dément. Son plan, jeté à l'eau. Il ne cherche pas à tuer son adversaire, là. Il cherche à le réduire en miettes...**  
 **Complètement sonné, Jensen est immobilisé au sol par une douleur lancinante dans son crâne. Un goût métallique rempli sa bouche. Sa mâchoire est cuisante.  
Il sent alors un poids appuyer contre son thorax - la botte de Marchenko - alors que ses bras sont... arrachés. Cette fois, la douleur est insoutenable. Il sent chaque nerf bionique claquer. Chaque lambeau de chair séparée de son matériau synthétique. Quelques secondes plus tard, il entend les morceaux de métal être jetés au loin, alors que le Pitbull écrase ses jambes.**  
 **La torture finie, il se penche au dessus de son ex-chasseur.**

 **-Tu verras comment ça fait, d'être jeté dans une prison d'augs. Ils ne chercheront même pas à te donner des prothèses en bois.**

 **D'un mouvement, il récupère le sac contenant la bombe inutilisable. Marchenko se prépare à repartir, le visage rouge de sang. Et de colère.**

 **-C'est fini, pour l'instant. Mais tu n'as fait que retarder l'inévitable. C'est dommage. Tu aurais pu prendre part à tout ça. Frère.**

 **Ce sont les derniers mots qu'entend Adam. Le corps enveloppé dans un miasme de douleur, il exhale. Et sombre dans l'inconscience.**

* * *

 _ ***Victor Marchenko :** C'est le nom d'un nouveau personnage dans le jeu à venir Mankind Divided. Il s'agit d'un membre de la Coalition liée aux droits des augmentés (ARC en version originale). On ne sait pas grand chose de lui pour l'instant, donc je déploie mon imagination pour lui développer un background. Le surnom de "Pitbull", c'est gratuit, offert par la maison ;)  
[SPOIL : la blessure que lui inflige Jensen à l'oeil droit dans ce chapitre explique l'implant visuel ainsi que l'énorme cicatrice qu'il porte sur le front dans les trailers et demo dispo de Mankind Divided... Héhé. Je vais loin dans les liens, oui.]  
_

 _*Garvin Quinn : C'est un personnage secondaire du DLC "Chaînon manquant" de Human Revolution. Il est lié à Janus, un hacker mystérieux aussi présent dans le DLC ainsi que dans The Fall et le roman Icarus Effect. Vu que dans la demo sortie à l'E3, on nous expose Janus comme étant en tête du Collectif Juggernaut, il m'a semblé logique d'intégrer aussi Quinn dans le groupe._

 _*Collectif Juggernaut : Un groupe de hackers tentant de démasquer les Illuminatis, en gros._

 _*Bratan : Un mot que Garvin Quinn utilise dans le DLC qui signifie"Frère" en russe._

 _Relier cette fanfic à des événements canons de la franchise s'avère bien plus marrant que prévu, quoique complexe... La suite ne sera pas en reste, surtout la fin, vous verrez ! J'ai hâte d'écrire tout ça._

 _Merci de m'avoir lu ! La suite sera bientôt disponible..._


	3. Chambre Blanche

_Désolée, je suis pour l'instant plus plongée dans la version anglaise de l'histoire, et la traduction a été laissée de côté... Mais je reviens en force !  
Let's enjoy...  
_

* * *

Quelques secondes après que l'homme massif m'avait dépassée, je vis l'ombre de son poursuivant. Tout comme sa proie, il était aussi agile et silencieux qu'un chat. Mon coeur fit un bond. Je ralentis. Les ennuis m'attendaient si je m'approchais plus. Et d'où j'étais, je pouvais encore les voir. Ils se trouvaient à une cinquantaine de mètres de moi, mais la rue était si vide que rien ne pouvait obstruer ma vue.

Ma bouche était sèche. Mes mains trempées. Je m'arrêtai complètement et m'aplatis contre le mur d'un des grands bâtiments. A notre époque, les appartements étaient bien isolés, même les HLMs. Le prix du matériel d'isolation sonore ne représentait financièrement plus rien. De ce fait, les bagarres de rues - monnaie courante depuis des lustres - passaient inaperçues. Enfin... Même si c'était le cas en temps normal, si les deux adversaires face à moi allaient trop loin...  
Ils étaient en plein combat. D'où j'étais, je remarquai que la plus petite silhouette avait réussi à s'emparer du sac - ce sac d'une forme peu rassurante. L'autre silhouette titubait, comme si salement amochée. Je me sentis nauséeuse. Je ne savais pas pourquoi. Je devais faire quelque chose... Je devais réagir avant que... Oui... Il se rapprochait de la petite silhouette... Une sorte d'arme à feu à la main... Pas bon... Vraiment pas bon...

Je frappai dans mes mains. Tout simplement. Fort. Je me mordis la langue ensuite, me maudissant pour ce que je venais de faire. ("Il m'a entendu, c'est foutu, il va venir me faire la peau...")  
Pendant quelques secondes interminables, le temps s'arrêta. Je m'invectivais mentalement. Jusqu'à ce que l'homme massif redirige son attention sur l'autre ombre.  
Puis, je déglutis. Il lui arrachait les membres ? J'essayai de ne pas vomir, et détournai le regard...

Silence. Pendant quelques secondes, je restai immobile, avant d'oser ouvrir les yeux. L'homme était parti. L'autre était étendu sur le sol, inconscient... Je bombai le torse pour me donner du courage et je m'approchai... 

* * *

**-Monsieur ? Monsieur... Vous m'entendez ?**

 **Mince... Il aurait espéré pouvoir mettre son cerveau en stand-by le temps d'une minute. Il savait déjà ce qu'il se passerait. Il porterait le label du "terroriste vagabond". Il avait encore des souvenirs amers d'un temps où il avait été attaché à une chaise EMP pour subir les questions de gardes qui l'avaient trouvé dans leur cargo quelques mois auparavant...* Il devrait encore faire face à ça ? Oh que non...**  
 **Il n'avait même pas assez de force pour ouvrir les yeux... Il avait tellement sommeil...**  
 **Sommeil... Là...**  
 **De suite...**  
 **Trou noir.**

* * *

-Monsieur ? Vous...

J'étais à ses cotés, mais il ne répondait pas. Etrangement, j'étais soulagée de voir que ses bras arrachés n'étaient en fait que des augmentations. Enfin, je veux dire, ce n'était pas de VRAIS bras. Du coup, il y avait beaucoup moins de sang et de chairs arrachées que ce que j'avais imaginé. L'arrière de son crâne semblait plutôt pas mal amoché cependant, ce qui expliquait son coma.  
A ce moment précis, je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchi à quoique ce soit.  
Je devais cacher cet homme, c'est tout. Et vite. Au fond, je savais qu'il avait fait une bonne action ce soir-là. Si je le laissais seul ici, il serait capturé - un Aug, en territoire Nat ? Mauvaise idée...  
Je me souvins alors des lumières rouges clignotant au dessus des barrières de la gare. Il s'agissait d'une action anti-terroriste. Cela arrivait souvent ces derniers jours. Cette fois, l'événement se serait déroulée en banlieue Nat, où je vivais... J'étais inculpée, que je le veuille ou non. Et cela rejoignait tout ce à quoi j'avais pensé ces derniers jours...

J'appliquai une main sur le front de l'inconnu. De la sueur s'en dégageait, mélangée au sang. Mais il ne semblait pas plus fiévreux que ça. J'avais lu des articles concernant les régulateurs de santé, dans le temps. Cet homme semblait si lourdement augmenté qu'il devait sûrement bénéficier de ce type d'implant. Il serait "remis sur pieds" en moins de deux... Enfin, vu que ses pieds étaient hors d'usage - les genoux violemment écrasés - ce n'était qu'une façon de parler...  
Après son rétablissement, je lui parlerai... Le questionnerai. Je voulais savoir ce qu'il se tramait...

Je le trainai donc tant bien que mal jusqu'à chez moi, les bras enlaçant son torse. J'habitais à quelques mètres de là, de toute façon. J'étais juste un peu anxieuse de me faire remarquer. J'espérai ne pas faire d'erreur de jugement... Je tenais à ma vie, quand même...

* * *

Milieu de l'après-midi. J'étais restée à la maison toute la nuit. Je ne pouvais bien sûr pas sortir de chez moi alors qu'un inconnu occupait ma chambre d'amis. J'avais pris le soin de retirer les bouts de membres cybernétiques de la rue. Quand j'étais rentrée, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de combat excepté quelques tâches de sang sur le bitume. Les gens penseraient qu'il y avait eu des échauffourées entre des fêtards alcooliques, comme d'habitude.  
Je ne savais pas ce qu'il était advenu de l'action anti-terroriste par contre. La sécurité avait-elle été levée ? Les gardes avaient-ils attrapé l'homme massif durant la nuit ? J'avais regardé la télévision toute la matinée, mais rien n'avait été annoncé, autre que le renforcement de la sécurité pendant la soirée de la veille. Mais bon... J'étais soulagée, en soit : mon invité ne faisait pas parti des agresseurs... Au contraire, d'ailleurs.

Puis je réalisai quelque chose... Je devais le fouiller. Ses poches, en tout cas. Je devais en apprendre plus sur lui.  
J'entrai dans la chambre d'amis. D'un geste, je dégageai une mèche de cheveux blonds obstruant ma vue pour la passer derrière mon oreille. Il était temps de jouer au détective.  
Je n'avais pas retiré son gilet part-balle. Je l'avais juste tant bien que mal allongé sur le lit en mettant une gaze sous son crâne ouvert. La plaie ne saignait plus. Il n'avait pas bougé de la journée...  
Il avait des poches dans son pantalon, en tout cas. Et je réussis à en retirer leur contenu. Un secrétaire de poche, des papiers officiels, une carte de crédit... Rien de bien surprenant. J'étais cependant attirée par les papiers.

Adam Jensen. 1993. Une carte de visite "chef de sécurité - Sarif Industries". Un badge du SWAT légèrement brisé. Un bout de papier avec un symbole particulier... Le côté américain de la Terre, planté d'une sorte d'épée faite en circuits électroniques...

 _Ouah..._  
 _Attends..._  
 _Là. Juste là. ça, c'est bizarre..._

Comment cet homme originaire du SWAT s'était-il retrouvé chef de sécurité pour finalement finir dans un groupe d'hacktivistes travaillant dans l'ombre ? Oui : ce symbole était celui du Collectif Juggernaut. Très peu d'informations étaient divulguées sur leur compte. Tout ce que je savais, c'est qu'ils aimaient se mettre à dos les hommes d'affaire de la haute en général. Ils ne s'adressaient jamais directement aux gens. Mais parfois, des choses filtraient à travers les Info-link, ou les chaînes cachées de radios et de télévisions. Ils avaient déjà réussi plusieurs fois à hacker la chaine principale de Picus TV. Ils mettaient à jour des extraits d'informations par à-coup pour ne pas être traqués. Des informations concernant des détournements de fonds, des manipulations, des extorsions... Ils donnaient des noms. Ils les postaient à la vue de tous avant que Picus TV n'efface le contenu inapproprié pour ceux dont les poches étaient plus profondes que les autres. Dans quel monde vivions-nous, vraiment ?  
Ce genre de groupes anonymes existait depuis la nuit des temps. Mais de nos jours, cette activité était de plus en plus difficile à exercer. J'étais sûre qu'ils devaient risquer leur vie tous les jours pour accomplir ce qu'ils pensaient être juste. Et 80% du temps, c'était inutile. La sécurité était renforcée dans le monde de l'information. Le libre-internet n'existait plus. Enfin... Avait-il vraiment existé un jour ? Nous le croyions. Tout comme nous croyions que rien ne pouvait nous atteindre aujourd'hui.

Quelque chose bougea derrière moi. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Mon invité se réveillait-il ? Enfin ?  
Même si je me sentais confuse et déprimée, je souris. Mon côté espiègle faisait des siennes, parfois. Je savais que ce que j'allais faire serait un peu stupide et dépassé, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Je devais le dire, tout en me retournant doucement, et de manière théâtrale vers lui :

* * *

 **-Vous êtes enfin réveillé... Adam Jensen.**

 **Il ouvrit anxieusement les yeux. Déjà ? Génial...  
Etrangement cependant, il ne se sentait pas trop mal. Malgré le trou à l'arrière de son crâne - vue la douleur cuisante, il avait bien l'impression que c'était un trou béant - il n'avait pas vraiment de séquelle. Et il n'était pas attaché non plus. Pas dans une de ces saletés de chaises à pulsion électrique dont il avait eu la chance de tester l'efficacité par le passé*.  
Non, il était... Allongé dans un lit ?  
Sans bras ni jambes fonctionnelles, il était impossible pour lui de se redresser. Son abdomen était encore faible. Avec une langue pâteuse, il essaya de parler. Sa voix était plus rauque que jamais.**

 **-C'est quoi, ici... Une maison de retraite ?**

 **La chambre semblait en effet vraiment propre. Propre, avec un plafond et des murs blancs. Adam inclina légèrement la tête pour dévisager son hôte. C'était une jeune femme. Semblant considérer sa question, elle regarda autour d'elle et pouffa doucement.**

 **-Vous aimeriez bien que ce soit le cas, je pense. Après tout ce que vous avez fait dans votre vie.**

 **Tout en disant cela, elle lui montra ses effets personnels pour appuyer ses propos.**

 **-Mais non. C'est ma maison, c'est tout. Le seul problème, c'est que... C'est une maison Nat.**

 **Elle grimaça, embarrassée.**  
 **Malgré la situation, elle semblait plutôt détendue pourtant. Des cheveux blonds, soyeux, coupé en un carré parfait. Une peau claire, des yeux vifs et bruns. Grande et mince, habillée de vêtements simples de couleurs pastel. Elle devait avoir vingt ans, vingt-cinq tout au plus. Elle poursuivit :**

 **-Je ne dis pas que ça me dérange, les augmentés, non. Mais là, dans cette situation, nous sommes tous les deux en danger.**

 **Elle se rapprocha pour poser les papiers d'Adam à côté de lui.**

 **-Je les ai vérifiés, et d'après ce que j'ai vu, je pense - je pense seulement - que je peux vous faire confiance. Il y a plein de questions que je veux vous poser. Mais d'abord, j'aimerais que vous me dites comment je suis censée entrer en contact avec une clinique AMPLIB pour leur dire qu'ils ont un patient en territoire Nat ?**

 **Elle avait raison. Si Jensen avait encore des bras, il les aurait croisées sur sa poitrine, dans un geste de réflexion. Après avoir légèrement toussé - sa gorge était si sèche... - il dit :**

 **-Je dois contacter quelqu'un... Je reboot mon Info-link. C'est sécurisé, ici ?**

 **Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à cette fille. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était dans une situation confortable, de toute manière. Il n'avait pas trop le choix. Il n'était qu'un tronc sans vie pour l'instant.**

 **-On est loin des postes de contrôle. Il n'y a pas de trackers par ici, en tout cas que je sache. Enfin, on ne sait jamais mais... Je vais vous laisser appeler. Je vais vous chercher un verre d'eau. On dirait que vous en avez bien besoin.**

 **Elle tapota son épaule amicalement avant de se diriger vers la porte. Si Jensen n'était pas épuisé, son visage aurait exprimé sa surprise. C'était la première fois en plusieurs mois qu'un non augmenté le touchait, ou lui parlait de cette façon. Amicalement, s'entend. L'humanité méritait peut-être toujours d'être protégée, malgré tout...**

 **Elle ferma la porte blanche derrière elle. Quelques secondes plus tard, Adam se concentra et appela. Des bruits blancs d'interférences perturbaient un peu la transmission, mais à travers eux, il perçut une voix :**

 **-Allô ? Hé ! Adam, c'est toi ?**  
 **-Salut, Stanley.**  
 **-Mon dieu ! Tu es vivant ? J'y crois pas ! On n'a rien entendu de la journée. Rien dans les journaux, plus aucune alerte aux points de contrôle de la gare... On croyait que Marchenko t'avais embarqué !**  
 **-Non, bien qu'il aurait pu. Je me demande pourquoi il ne l'a pas fait...**  
 **-Où es-tu exactement ? Tu as l'air bien endormi.**  
 **-Plus que jamais. Je suis coincé dans un appart' Nat. Dans la banlieue. Tu peux probablement retracer mon signal.**  
 **-C'est ce qu'Alex est en train de faire. Elle est juste à côté de moi. On est de retour au QG, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement.**  
 **-C'est bon, c'est ce que tu étais censé faire. Passe-moi Vega.**  
 **-Ouais. Alex, c'est Adam. Je vous laisse.**

 **De nouvelles interférences. Adam attendit patiemment. Par pure curiosité, il activa sa Vision Intelligente pour voir à travers la porte fermée. La fille était là, tenant ce qui semblait être un verre d'eau. Qui ne ferait pas de même, dans sa situation ? Ce n'était pas vraiment de l'indiscrétion, de son point de vue. Et Adam n'avait pas vraiment grand chose à lui cacher. Elle savait déjà tout.**  
 **Une voix claire résonna dans sa tête.**

 **-Adam ? Comment ça s'est passé ?**  
 **-Et bien... La bombe n'a pas explosée. Aucune victime. Mais Marchenko s'est enfuit après m'avoir mis hors service. Je suis scotché dans un lit dont tu auras bientôt la location, d'après Stanley.**  
 **-Hors service ? A quel point ?**  
 **-Plus de bras, et jambes cassées. Mais au moins j'ai les idées claires.**  
 **-Mince... En tout cas, tu as l'air d'être dans un endroit sûr, non ? Tu n'utilises pas de sub-vocal, tu ne chuchotes pas...**  
 **-Une civile m'a traînée jusqu'à chez elle et me couvre. Elle est inoffensive. Elle a même l'air plutôt encline à m'aider, dit Jensen en regardant à nouveau à travers la porte.**  
 **-Ok. On va apporter des membres de rechange avec nous. Du modèle premier prix, par contre, pour au moins te permettre de te déplacer. On devra parler ensuite...**  
 **-Donne-moi le synopsys. J'aurai le temps d'y penser pour patienter.**  
 **-On a un créneau. Janus a trouvé des informations qui valent le coup. Je t'expliquerai tout ça quand on arrivera. Accroche-toi, Jensen.**  
 **-Je n'ai pas grand chose avec quoi m'accrocher pour l'instant, mais j'apprécie l'effort d'encouragement... Jensen out.**

* * *

Bien sûr, je n'avais rien entendu de ce que le contact disait à l'autre bout du fil, mais... Cet homme n'était définitivement pas mauvais. C'était un soulagement. J'attendais quelques secondes, puis ouvris la porte, un verre d'eau fraîche en main. Adam Jensen m'observa et remarqua la boisson. Il déglutit.  
Je l'aidai à boire - sans mains, ce n'était pas évident pour lui - et il soupira. Avec une expression de sincère gratitude, il opina doucement du chef :

-Merci... Miss...  
-Hellen. Hellen Kafka.

Je lui souris.

A cet instant précis, je ne pensais pas aux multiples refus d'emploi que j'avais du endurés ces derniers mois. Je ne pensais pas à la vie déprimante que j'avais eu à vivre ces derniers temps. Je ne pensais ni à ma mère, ni au loyer et aux taxes à payer, ni aux jours à venir.  
C'était ma chance. La seule chance que j'avais de changer les choses pour le mieux. Pour au moins une personne dans ce bas monde. Je n'agirai pas comme un monstre. Je ne ferai pas comme si cet homme était un monstre, un robot, quelqu'un à jeter au fossé. Bien que les Nats aient craché au visage des Augs pendant des mois, lui, il continuait à les protéger.  
Je devais lui retourner la faveur.  
Je lui devais au moins ça.  
Enfin, il n'était pas obligé de le savoir... 

* * *

_*Référence aux événements du DLC "Le chaînon manquant"_  
 _*Alex Vega : elle apparaît dans le jeu Deus Ex : The Fall et dans la démo de Mankin Divided. Elle est pilote dans The Fall, et un membre du Collectif Juggernaut dans la démo._


	4. Engagée

_Continuation de la traduction... C'est marrant, de travailler dans ce sens. Ecrire d'abord en anglais, puis ensuite traduire dernière en français. Je sais. J'aime l'inhabituel ! ;)  
C'est partie pour la suite, avec un chapitre plus... Orienté blabla._ ** _  
_**

* * *

 ** __**

 ** _Première fois en six mois que j'arrive à dormir convenablement._**

 **Ce fut la première chose à laquelle pensa Adam en se réveillant. Et c'était vrai.  
Etant donné qu'il était quasiment privé de mouvements, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était dormir. Et rien n'avait réussi à troubler son sommeil.**

 **Il était dix heures du matin lorsqu'un appel Infolink le sortit de sa torpeur. Vega et Stanley étaient en route.**

 **Et maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre. Pendant de longues minutes, il resta allongé, en laissant son esprit vagabonder.**

 **Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'entrouvrit. Hellen glissa timidement sa tête à l'embrasure.**

 **-Vous êtes réveillé ? Je vous ai entendu parler il y a une petite heure.**

 **Déjà une heure ? Le temps s'envolait vite...**

 **-Je vais bientôt partir, répondit Jensen. C'est une question de minutes.**

 **Hellen s'approcha, remarquant qu'il n'objectait pas sa présence dans la pièce. Elle s'assit au bord du lit, aux pieds d'Adam.**

 **-Vous allez retrouver le vagabond d'hier ?**  
 **-Si on ne veut pas qu'il cause de dégâts, il va falloir.**  
 **-D'après ce que j'ai pu voir, il semble être du type "machine à tuer"... Vous croyez vraiment qu'il serait prêt à faire sauter des zones Nats ? Dans quel but ?**  
 **-C'est de la revendication. De l'attention et de la revendication forcées.**  
 **-Interpol n'abdiquera jamais. Ce genre de choses n'a jamais fonctionné par le passé, pourquoi ce serait le cas maintenant ?**

 **Adam soupira. Cette fille avait la tête sur les épaules. Et elle était réactive.**

 **-Mesures désespérées pour des temps désespérés.**

 **Mouvant doucement l'un de ses moignons pour appuyer son propos, il poursuivit :**

 **-Je pense le savoir, j'en mettrai "ma main à couper".**

 **Hellen le dévisageait, un peu déconcerté. Elle semblait vraiment affectée par son état. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux, dans son comportement... De la sincérité. Elle émanait d'elle de manière tellement évidente.**

 **Puis quelqu'un sonna à la porte.**

 **-Ils sont là...**

* * *

Je savais que je n'avais pas à m'impliquer dans cette affaire. Mais j'y avais pensé toute la nuit. Et tout en ouvrant la porte, je continuais à y réfléchir.

Devant moi se tenaient une femme et un homme. Tous deux étaient vêtus de parkas de plastique ornées de capuches, recouvrant leurs corps entiers. Heureusement pour eux, il pleuvait des cordes dehors. Ils passaient inaperçus. Plus ou moins...  
La femme retira sa capuche. Brune avec des mèches blondes, grande et mince, elle me scrutait d'un regard froid et sévère. Elle s'enquit :

-Ton cousin est déjà là, non ? Je lui ai apporté un petit cadeau...

Elle tapota une valise métallique du plat de la main.  
C'était l'équipe de secours, aucun doute possible. Je leur fis signe d'entrée, et ils s'exécutèrent.

Dès que je fermai la porte, la femme fit volt-face et me plaqua contre le mur. Mon coeur s'emballa. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait ?!

-Pas un mot. A personne. Tu m'entends ? Si quelqu'un sait qu'on est ici, je te jure que...  
-VEGA. ARRETE TOUT DE SUITE.

La voix rauque de Jensen émergea de la chambre d'amis. Un silence de mort s'installa. Puis la femme me lâcha le bras, une expression d'amertume collée au visage. Farouche spécimen...

-Je n'ai rien dit à personne, et ce n'est pas dans mon attention, me défendai-je en me massant le crâne. Je sais que ce qu'a fait Jensen était pour le bien de tous. Je lui dois beaucoup. On lui doit tous. Les gens aux alentours ne le savent même pas, et ils ne le sauront jamais. C'est ma façon de lui renvoyer la pareille... Faite ce que vous voulez, mais vous n'avez aucune raison de me menacer.

Vega me lorgna, les yeux grands ouverts. Je compris un peu ce qu'elle devait penser à ce moment-là...  
Les Non-Augs ne disaient pas ce genre de choses. Plus de nos jours. Ces derniers mois avaient été un cauchemar sans fin pour les augmentés. Quelques heures à peine après l'incident initié à Panchaea, les gens avaient été capturés et ségrégués dans des camps de partout dans le monde. Pendant les événements, j'avais eu une chance inouïe. J'étais à l'hôpital avec ma mère, juste avant qu'elle soit transférée en maison de retraite. Je nous avais barricadées dans la chambre avec le bureau et les chaises, après que j'eus aperçu des infirmières et des patients hurler, courir dans les couloirs à en perdre haleine, se jeter contre les murs ou frapper avec véhémence ceux qu'ils croisaient. C'était fou. Complètement fou. Et tout ça avec duré une heure ou deux, si je me souvenais bien. Et ça avait paru une éternité, de l'autre côté de la porte. Lorsque le silence s'était répandu dans le couloir, j'avais débloqué l'entrée de la chambre, anxieuse... Les murs étaient tachés de sang frais. Des gens gisaient sur le sol, sans vie. D'autres se lamentaient, les chairs arrachées, trop faibles pour se relever... C'était un carnage.

Certains de mes amis - pour ne pas dire quasiment tous - était augmentés. Ils avaient souffert les hallucinations. Ils s'étaient blessés, et en avaient blessé d'autres. Deux d'entre eux étaient morts dans les échauffourées. Les autres avaient été incarcérés dans un camps de détention. J'étais allée les voir avec appréhension. A travers les barrières électriques surmontées de fils barbelés épais et pointus, je les voyais pleurer. Ils demandaient pardon. Ils suppliaient. Et je les connaissais, je savais qu'ils étaient sincères. Tommy, Eve, Marko, Ed, Sophia... Même Marylin était là... Pendant des années, elle avait souffert de la maladie des os de verre. Lorsque Sarif Industries était à son âge d'or, elle avait réussi à obtenir un remplacement des parties faibles de son squelette. Ses deux jambes, totalement déformées par la maladie, avaient été augmentées et dépassaient les limites du corps humain. C'était une résurrection pour elle. ça l'avait été pour tous. On la voyait radieuse, souriante, espiègle, testant tout ce qu'elle avait loupé toute son enfance.  
Pendant toute son adolescence, on l'avait traitée comme une étrangère. Un être sans autonomie, sans véritable avenir. Elle avait finalement réussi à dépasser tout ça. Et tout lui revenait à la gueule, maintenant... C'était une Augmerde. Une Clank. Et ça me dégoûtait...

Peu de temps après, les grands murs avaient été dressés. J'avais toujours espéré pouvoir un jour revoir mes amis, et les aider. Il y avait peu d'espoir que ça arrive un jour. Sauf si...

-Salut, moi c'est Stanley, pilote d'hélico. Désolé pour elle, elle est pas dans son assiette ces derniers temps.

Je revins à la réalité. Vega était passée devant moi pour rejoindre Jensen dans la chambre d'ami. A sa place se tenait un grand gaillard, afro-américain, un sourire avenant éclairant son visage. Ouah. Ce sourire, c'était plutôt un élément inattendu, étant donnée la situation. Je lui serrai sa main tendue, et le laissai rejoindre Jensen à son tour.  
Tout ce que je pouvais faire à présent, c'était attendre.

* * *

-Bon, c'est pas si horrible que ça. La chair autour des implants est quasiment intacte et le système nerveux n'a pas été touché. On peut facilement raccrocher de nouveaux membres aux jointures. Une petite dose d'anesthésie locale, et le tour est joué. La peau est un peu amochée mais elle cicatrisera vite avec ton système Sentinelle.

Stanley semblait s'y connaître. Plutôt étrange, pour un pilote. Un peu curieuse - un peu trop, d'après le regard que me lança Vega - je lui posais la question.

-Ah, oui, j'ai fait un double cursus. Mécano, toubib... Je suis un génie, ma grande ! Triste de voir que je passerai ma superbe carrière dans des putains de ghettos le restant de mes jours. Enfin, au moins, j'aurai du boulot. Il y a du pain sur planche, tu sais.  
-Oui... J'imagine que les cliniques n'ont pas vraiment de matériel première qualité, là-bas.  
-Ben, on s'en sortira. On est costauds. C'est la Neuropozyne, le problème. Plus que jamais. Enfin, même si... Même si en soit, la moitié de la population a été décimée, donc logiquement...  
-Stanley...

Jensen marmonna en protestation. Il était trop mal en point pour supporter l'humour noir.

-Ah, pardon.

Stanley enfila des gants stérilisés et testa une seringue. L'opération commença.

-On s'en sort tous de manières différentes, mon grand. C'est ma manière de faire face. Fais avec...

* * *

 **-Tant qu'on y est, Jensen. Je vais t'expliquer la situation. On ne peut pas perdre une minute. Et tu devras vite être sur pied, dit Vega.**  
 **Jensen ferma les yeux, sentant la seringue s'enfoncer dans son épaule droite.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça...**

 **Vega jeta un regard inconfortable à Hellen, encore une fois. Elle voulait qu'elle sorte, c'était sûr.**

 **-Elle peut rester. Elle sait déjà tout. Ce qu'on fait et qui on est.**

 **... Encore une fois, Jensen sentait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Hellen l'avait aidé et l'avait caché toute la journée. Durant des mois, il avait cherché à mettre à jour des conspirations, des trahisons. Peut-être était-il temps pour lui de partager ces secrets.**

 **Vega haussa des épaules, circonspecte. Elle décida d'ignorer Hellen, et poursuivit.**

 **-Hier, Janus a découvert quelque chose. Quelque chose de valeur, grâce à Quinn -qui a maintenant pris l'identité de Troy Simon. Troy a nettoyé ses dossiers et s'est à nouveau fait engagé par Interpol. Quand il t'a contacté il y a quelques semaines, il était déjà à son nouveau poste. C'est un agent de la cyber-sécurité maintenant. En fait, Interpol va créé un nouveau groupe, opérationnel dès 2029. Il s'agira de la Task Force 29. Après les multiples attaques terroristes de ces derniers temps, les gens de la haute ont décidé de mettre au point un nouveau programme de prévention. Ils embauchent des ex-militaires augmentés, entre autre. En d'autres mots, ils recherchent des vétérans comme toi, Jensen.**  
 **-Officieusement, c'est totalement autre chose, c'est ça ?**  
 **-Complètement, oui. On n'a pas plus de détail... Mais les événements vont être couverts par Picus TV. Et on sait déjà quelles affiliations ont en commun Belltower et Picus TV. On sait aussi ce que signifie une nouvelle Force Op...**

 **Adam ferma les yeux quelques secondes.**

 **-Contrôle de la population...**  
 **-Oui.**  
 **-Et pas que, continua Stanley en emboîtant un bras bionique à l'épaule d'Adam, parce qu'embaucher des Augs pour combattre le terrorisme signifie aussi que la technologie va continuer à avancer. Il y a encore des mécano pour Aug dans les ghettos, et Interpol sait très bien qu'ils travaillent dans l'ombre. En contre-attaque, ils montrent officiellement qu'ils ont le pouvoir. Embaucher des soldats augmentés, c'est devoir les mettre à jour et leur faire une vidange régulière. C'est à qui aura la meilleure mise à jour.**  
 **-On a une Guerre Froide dans les bras...**  
 **-Ouais, mec... En résumé, c'est ça.**

 **Un moment de silence.**  
 **En un sens, Jensen savait ce que tout cela impliquait. Il pensa à Mengan, de nouveau. Si elle s'était bien échappée du complexe où elle avait été détenue - plus vraiment contre son gré au final - elle travaillait toujours sur les augmentations, sans aucun doute. Des extraits de son ADN à lui dans les poches...**

 **-Alors, ce que tu dis, c'est que...**

 **Jensen toussa, un peu troublé par la fatigue et les narcotiques.**

 **-...Si je suis engagé - ce qui arrivera - je devrais me plier à toute mise à jour qu'ils voudront m'implanter ?**  
 **-C'est ce que les e-mails cryptés que Janus a réussi à décoder sous-entendaient, oui, répondit Vega. Mais refuse toute puce implantée dans le crâne, on est d'accord ? On ne garde pas de bons souvenirs de ce genre de chose.**  
 **-Non, non, non. Ils ne feront pas la même erreur, intervint Stanley. Même le plus con des soldats aug n'accepterait de se faire pucer à nouveau, après ce qu'il s'est passé.**  
 **-Ne parle pas trop vite, rétorqua Jensen. J'ai vu beaucoup de cons faire les choses les plus connes... N'importe quel événement peut se reproduire.**  
 **-Ben, toi en tout cas, tu ne l'es pas. Con, s'entend. Si tu as un mauvais feeling, rapplique. Et vite. Ne laisse plus jamais des scientifiques fous te charcuter... Enfin, voilà. Bras attachés. Attends que les anesthésiants s'estompent et tu pourras à nouveau bouger. Maintenant, les jambes.**  
 **-Tu es rapide, Stan...**  
 **-C'est fou, hein ? Bon, à part pour les bras et les yeux augmentés, je suis un "naturel". N'est-ce pas ?**

 **Il fit un clin d'oeil à Hellen, qui sourit en retour. Elle sauta sur l'occasion pour s'imposer...**

* * *

-Lorsque l'opération sera finit, je veux venir avec vous.

J'avais dit cela sans timidité, sans incertitude. J'étais déterminée.  
Vega me jeta un regard noir et perçant, plus que jamais. J'en profitai pour tout de suite me tourner vers elle et la confronter. Je savais qu'elle serait à 100% contre ma décision.

-Cette situation DOIT cesser. Je suis Nat, c'est vrai. Je vis en toute légalité, sans problème, dans un appart' bien sympa, c'est vrai. Mais je suis contre les mensonges, les menaces, et les attaques perpétrées des deux côtés. On vit dans la peur de l'autre. Voilà des mois que ça dure, et ce n'est plus supportable. On ne peut pas vivre dans la peur constante. Et je ne peux pas fermer les yeux. Je ne veux pas croire que je suis la seule à penser ça, non ? Je serais la seule Nat à vouloir rejoindre le Collectif ? Même si c'est le cas, et bien je serai la première, et ça n'aura aucune sorte d'importance. Je VEUX faire la différence. Je veux aider.

Après être restée yeux dans les yeux avec Vega tout le long de mon monologue, je me tournai vers Stanley et Jensen. Le premier, surpris, une main toujours posée sur l'une des jambes mortes de Jensen. L'autre, approuvant discrètement d'un signe de tête. Un regain de confiance me fit me redresser autant que je le pouvais.

-Je serai vos yeux en territoire Nat. Une taupe, sans même en être une. En soit, je n'ai même pas besoin de me cacher si je veux aller à Aug Prague. La loi stipule encore qu'en tant que Nat, on va de l'autre côté de la barrière à nos risques et périls.

Stanley rit.

-Ben, je sais pas combien de temps ce sera le cas...  
-En tout cas pour l'instant, ce n'est pas un problème. Aug Prague est réputé dangereuse, et les allers et venus ne sont pas tous répertoriés. Même la plus costaude des racailles n'ose pas s'y aventurer pour taper de l'augmenté à la rue. Elles font déjà assez de dégâts dans les gares, d'ailleurs, ces racailles...  
-C'est vrai, petite, c'est vrai... Ces connards...

Vega restait silencieuse. Les bras croisés, elle se mordait les lèvres. Stanley le remarqua, et en un sens, parla pour elle :

-On doit te prévenir, quand même : ce n'est pas si simple. Tu te mets en danger. Et tu peux d'ailleurs mettre en danger tout le monde ici. Pas seulement le Collectif, mais les habitants de toute la ville. Un mauvais pas et bam...

Il rattacha le dernier membre au corps de Jensen. Il vérifia l'articulation, puis satisfait, tapota sur le thorax de son collègue pour lui faire comprendre que l'opération touchait à sa fin.

-Mais on ne refuse pas une autre paire de bras. Qui plus est, un atout de cette qualité... Janus en sera informé. Si tu veux nous rejoindre, c'est maintenant. Tu gardes cet appartement, mais tu viendras avec nous.

Stanley contourna le lit pour me rejoindre, et posa une main sur mon épaule. Jensen se redressa doucement, encore affaibli par la procédure et par les anesthésiants, et se mit en position assise au bord du lit.

-Ordinateur et téléphone dans ta valise. Prends toutes tes cartes USB et cartes mémoire. Si tu n'as rien à cacher, tu n'as rien à craindre et tu ne verras pas d'objections à ce qu'on fouille un peu. Tout groupe secret à ses petites paranoïas, tu sais...

Je faisais la moue, pas vraiment emballée par ces impératifs. Mais bon, en effet, je n'avais pas grand chose à cacher... Je haussais les épaules, et m'exécutais à contre-coeur.

-Bon, bon, bon. Autant se bouger. Allons-y ! s'exclama Stanley en tapant activement dans ses mains. On doit être de retour au QG avant quatre heures. On est dans les temps. Jensen, tu peux encore te reposer un peu pour laisser l'anesthésie s'en aller. Et demain, c'est le grand jour. Direction QG d'Interpol. Ils commencent le programme de recrutement... Pas de temps à perdre !

Et voilà. J'étais engagée. Je n'arrivais pas vraiment à y croire, mais j'étais engagée. Ou quasiment.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que je vérifiais une dernière fois mes maigres bagages, je me sentais observée. Je redressai la tête pour voir Jensen me faire face. Il avait les yeux posés sur moi. Des reflets bleus et or enveloppant ses pupilles. Une expression stoïque sur le visage. Je lui souris avec gratitude. Je ne pourrai jamais oublié ce qu'il avait fait la veille. Il me répondit d'un signe de tête silencieux, avant d'activer ses lunettes et de couper le contact visuel.

J'espérai sincèrement que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois que je verrai ce regard.


End file.
